Job 14/kjv
: }|1| 14:1 Man that is born of a woman is of few days, and full of trouble. }} : }|2| 14:2 He cometh forth like a flower, and is cut down: he fleeth also as a shadow, and continueth not. }} : }|3| 14:3 And dost thou open thine eyes upon such an one, and bringest me into judgment with thee? }} : }|4| 14:4 Who can bring a clean thing out of an unclean? not one. }} : }|5| 14:5 Seeing his days are determined, the number of his months are with thee, thou hast appointed his bounds that he cannot pass; }} : }|6| 14:6 Turn from him, that he may rest, till he shall accomplish, as an hireling, his day. }} : }|7| 14:7 For there is hope of a tree, if it be cut down, that it will sprout again, and that the tender branch thereof will not cease. }} : }|8| 14:8 Though the root thereof wax old in the earth, and the stock thereof die in the ground; }} : }|9| 14:9 Yet through the scent of water it will bud, and bring forth boughs like a plant. }} : }|10| 14:10 But man dieth, and wasteth away: yea, man giveth up the ghost, and where is he? }} : }|11| 14:11 As the waters fail from the sea, and the flood decayeth and drieth up: }} : }|12| 14:12 So man lieth down, and riseth not: till the heavens be no more, they shall not awake, nor be raised out of their sleep. }} : }|13| 14:13 O that thou wouldest hide me in the grave, that thou wouldest keep me secret, until thy wrath be past, that thou wouldest appoint me a set time, and remember me! }} : }|14| 14:14 If a man die, shall he live again? all the days of my appointed time will I wait, till my change come. }} : }|15| 14:15 Thou shalt call, and I will answer thee: thou wilt have a desire to the work of thine hands. }} : }|16| 14:16 For now thou numberest my steps: dost thou not watch over my sin? }} : }|17| 14:17 My transgression is sealed up in a bag, and thou sewest up mine iniquity. }} : }|18| 14:18 And surely the mountain falling cometh to nought, and the rock is removed out of his place. }} : }|19| 14:19 The waters wear the stones: thou washest away the things which grow out of the dust of the earth; and thou destroyest the hope of man. }} : }|20| 14:20 Thou prevailest for ever against him, and he passeth: thou changest his countenance, and sendest him away. }} : }|21| 14:21 His sons come to honour, and he knoweth it not; and they are brought low, but he perceiveth it not of them. }} : }|22| 14:22 But his flesh upon him shall have pain, and his soul within him shall mourn. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *